cafe_little_wishfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocola
"No matter what happens, Chocola will always be there with master." : – Chocola, NEKOPARA Chocola (ショコラ Shokora?) is Vanilla's twin sister, and together they make up the youngest catgirls in the Minaduki Family. The pair of them were found as strays on the side of the road by the Minadukis. A few days after being adopted, they developed crippling illnesses due to refusing to eat, but recovered after being taken to a clinic - Chocola fell in love with Kashou at this point as he stayed and comforted them when they were sick and unable to move. When they learn about Kashou's plan to move away from the household, she and Vanilla stow away themselves in two boxes that were mailed to the shop so that they can reunite with him, much to Kashou's dismay. Chocola later became a maid at La Soleli and later Kashou's domestic partner. She continues to love Kashou while helping his dream flourish. Chocola is a cheerful and energetic brown haired Neko. She is very fond of Kashou, and calls him "master". She could not bear the thought of being separated from her master, so she came along with him when he moved to his new shop. She is Vanilla's twin sister. Chocola has long brunette hair in two twintails with two small ribbons a top her head, matching her red and white dress, with stockings and pink shoes, brighter than the other colors she wears. She receives a silver colored Bell although it is not mentioned what corresponding rank or status comes with the color a catgirl obtains after taking her bell exam. Chocola is a cheerful and energetic catgirl as Kashou himself describes her, 'happy-go-lucky'. She doesn't usually get upset, and even when she does, she often swings back to being as cheery as usual, though occasionally she can be genuinely sad about something. She is curious, and has a childlike outlook on things, which is fitting as she and Vanilla are mentioned to be only 9 months old in human terms. Early life Chocola, together with her twin Vanilla, were found by Kashou and Shigureabandoned at the side of the road as young catgirls. The two Minadukis decided to adopt and bring them home. At first, she and Vanilla were scared due to the fact that they were surrounded by unfamiliar faces. They were unable to eat and a few days later, reached a point that they'd only drink some water and still, haven't touched their food. Due to the combination of malnourishment and cold weather, they both developed crippling illness. Eventually they were in a lot of pain and unable to move at all. Kashou was by their side to comfort their pain. His presence made Chocola to develop an attraction and affection for him. When morning finally arrived, Kashou brought them to the hospital and never left their company. The girls then developed their trust towards others and made them more acquainted with the rest of the Minaduki household. They eventually recovered and since then, Chocola started "loving" her master Kashou. Category:Character Category:Nekopara Category:Chocola Category:Female